songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
Universong Contest
& |Row 4 title = Editions |Row 4 info = 90 |Row 5 title = Specials |Row 5 info = 10 |Row 6 title = Countries |Row 6 info = 127 |Row 7 title = Songs |Row 7 info = 3552 |Row 8 title = Host |Row 8 info = Anto |Row 9 title = Channel |Row 9 info = http://www.youtube.com/user/Universong1 |Row 10 title = Official website |Row 10 info = http://www.universongcontest.webs.com |Row 11 title = Facebook group |Row 11 info = https://www.facebook.com/groups/169079403147335/ }} The Universong Contest (abbreviated USC), is an online virtual music contest inspired by Eurovision Song Contest. It was created by Eyal from Israel, but after 11 editions he gave the contest to Anto that is still the admin. In future editions the staff grow up. Currently this contest is managed by Anto, hph01 and Hrestos/Chris. We try to simulate esc also with our rules. One edition have this moments: - PRESENTATION - we announce countries, singers (without title songs), we show the host city and we post a draw (video when is possible) - VIDEO SHOW DAYS - for 3 days we post in the site videos from each semifinals. People must watch the videos only from the site for a valid vote and can also comment when they want about each songs, without write nothing about own points. - RECAP & VOTING DAYS - after a recap video, we open the voting days (usually 5/6 days) during people send own top10 in esc style + 3 wildcards (own 11th, 12th and 13th favorite songs). Wildcards will be used if someone will be DSQ (example for not voting). All players must vote in own semifinal, and are free to decide if vote or not for others semifinals. - SEMIFINAL RESULTS & FINAL - after semifinals videos results, we do another draw and we start the final. After a recap videos with the 24 best semifinalists + BIG-3 (the top-3 countries from last edition), we open the voting days for the final. Again each players, also not-finalists, must vote (top-10 + 3 wildcards countries). - FINAL RESULTS - we post the final scoreboards, usually with scorewiz and a video. After the final we post complete semifinals scoreboards too. Some special rules from our game: IP CONTROL: we verify if people for real open the videos in the site before vote. Without that or with only the recap, votes aren't valid. In this way also new songs have the same opportunities. OWN COUNTRY: we prefer people play for own real country. For that reason, also if is free play for each free countries, when someone play for a country different from own real if in future we'll have a player from that country and if he/she will wants play for this country, he/she has the right for do that! LIMIT PLAYERS FROM SOME COUNTRIES: for have a balanced contest, no more then 4 players from same country can play alone. If we have more then 4 players with same nationality, they start to play like in team with 1 country. FORBIDDEN SUPER WORLD HITS: the songs most popular in the world cannot play in normal editions. For more infos http://www.universongcontest.webs.com Facebook group https://www.facebook.com/groups/169079403147335/ Editions and winners Table of winning countries Category:Contests Category:Universong Contest